Face the Reality
by ShinobiShiru
Summary: [takes place at chapter 270] [Major Info Inside] When Lee goes with Team Kakashi & Gai to save Gaara from the Akatsuki's clutches, he finds himself more attached to Gaara then he lets on. What will Happen?


Hello un! Shiru here, at your services, un. X3 Shiru is new to so, please no flaming Shiru on this story un! Though, Shiru would love some constructive Comments un ;;; Well, Of course, some info about the story is listed below, un. xDD

**Series: **Naruto

**Pairings: **Gaara x Lee, Deidara x Sasori, Maybe more.

**Takes place from: **Chapter 270 Before Sasori reveals his true form; When entering

**Rating: **PG-13 for Violence and Emotional Scenes.

**Disclamer: **SHIRU DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO, un. Masashi Kishimoto does...because hes awesome like that, un.. -slaps him affectionatly with a fish- bah, un. 

**Notes:** This might be a little..out of character, un. xDD; its Shirus first time remember, and...Lee seems a little depressed in this one, un. But, its because hes sad about Gaara, un! X3;; And, Shiru made Deidara a little too immature and childish...but Shiru thinks it suits him, un. O: Please no flames un! TT And also, if you didnt know, this story is changing the actual storyline Kishimoto went with, un. As in, "What would have happened if blahlblahblahblah happened", ya'nno un? O: well, you'll see anyway, if you read it, un. x0 -worships all who read- also, Chiyo-Baa Sama isnt going to be in this, so don't go insane, leik ogm plzkthnx un xDD

Chapter One : _Everyone Hates You, Nobody Likes You!_

A soft breeze blew past, and though the morning sun was not fully out, a white/yellow glow had outlined the Mountains, proving that it was, indeed, there. Birds chirped happily in a nearby tree, awaiting the Greeting of warm Sunshine. Though, peaceful as it seemed, Lee's face was still overtaken in a mix of concentration and worry, caused from the "Kage-napping" that had recently happened in the Hidden Sand Village. Now, their obstical was opening a sealed boulder, which could not be broken with meer Strength nor Wisdom, though it took both to devise a way to get inside. Lee's deep, chestnut colored eyes darted from side to side; As though he expected for a gruesome Akatsuki Member to attack them all, at any given moment. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, and he looked toward Gai Sensei, and nodded slightly; as though confirming something said secretly. He had been this way since they had set out to find Gaara; though, he has been trying his best to hide it. They were of different villages...friendship was out of the matter...right? _"_

_Ugh..I've got to stay focused," _Lee decided quickly.

_"If i spend so much time worrying over it, I'm sure to never see Gaara again!"._ He shuddered, then continued trying to devise a plan. A unbearable noxious feeling grew in his stumach, and Lee felt as though this troubling problem would never end.

"What if Gaara is already...?" Lee began asking aloud, but then silenced himself, as the pain of the question and the horrible answer that might be in store seeped into his mind. Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Kakashi, and Gai Sensei turned around, giving him an akward look like no other. Lee murmured a small voiced "Sorry", and continued to try and make his idea's and efforts more Usable. Lee sighed, and looked up to the Sky. He turned around and was about to ask Naruto if he knew much more about who had taken Gaara, but he heard a faint cry in the distance. Lee didnt know weither this cry was for battle, or help, but he looked up and around to see _who_ it might have been, or _what_ it might have been. there was nothing there, and Lee turned around and ignored it. He figured it was just his Imagination, until he heard it again. He whipped around, eyes dimmed, searching the Sky. Neji gave him a worried glance, and murmured something to Gai. Lee looked closer, and Kakashi walked up behind him, searching as well; As though he heard it, too. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, and Lee quickly looked to Naruto, a frightened yet worried look planted upon his normally-cheery-face. A shadowed, unknown silhouette was up in the sky, moving quickly enough to the point that that was fairly hard to make-out. It zigged and zagged around, and swurved in and out of the clouds. Lee looked curiously at it, and nudged Tenten, asking

"Do you see that?", though all he got was a serious, short-breathed

"Yes, Lee-kun, i do see it.". Naruto snorted, waiting a moment to quickly add,

"Gah, its nothin'. We need to get to Gaara, you know! So what if some weird blob thing is up there, its none of our Business anywa--"

Then, the dark form adruptly began dropping out of the sky, a violent screech coming from it. Naruto fell flat on his rump, astonished, then forced out "It's coming straight towards us!", Though it continued plummiting at alarming rates. Finally, it was within 10 Yards of them, making it easier to see the thing was in the shape of a bird. Suddenly, The and Huge gusts and flurrys of wind blasted down upon them, and Kakashi let out a vast command,

"Don't Panic! this could be a Trap!". They all faced the other way, until the winds stopped. Lee's eyes snapped back to the person, and Saw none other then Deidara, on his clay-bird, landing gracefully as if it were nothing.

"Looooooking for Gaaaaaaara-kun, yeah, uuuun?" Deidara sung mockingly, his eyes filled with laughter. "Yeah, un, i'm afraid hes already dead, un! Yeah, too bad for you, un. yeaaaaah.". Naruto's face turned vermillion with anger, and he shouted "

Shut up, just Shut up!".

Naruto's eyes opened wide with pure hate, and he did the correct handsigns for the forbidden art for "Clones", flesh and blood. He launched all 6 of himself at Deidara, howling like a mad-man. Deidara quickly jumped off the bird and slammed his feet into one of the clones face, sending it flying backward and into two other clones.

"Strike One", Deidara announced, giggling to himself. After already taking Three out, He dodged the two others that had tried to get him on both sides, and grabbed their arms, swinging them both forward and into the boulders and whatnot around them.

"Strike Two", Deidara said, droppping back to the ground in a defincive stance. Then, suddenly, Deidara pulled a blob of clay from his pocket and threw it at the "Main" Naruto, the only one left. It exploded in his face, enough to the fact to knock him unconcious from surprise. He wasn't really exspecting Exploding Clay, because you don't see that every day, mind you.

"Strike Three, Youuuuu're Out!" Deidara cheered, grinning as Naruto lay unconcious and Unmoving, and kicking his body to the side. " Yeaaaaah...Who's Next, un?" he chirped loudly. A gasp of shock slipped through Tenten's lips, as she yelped

"Naruto-kun!"; running over to him to check if he was okay afterward. Lee clinched his teeth together, tears sliding down his cheeks. How dare He!

Lee stumbled forward, Spasms of rage surging through him with every heartbeat.

"I Won't just stand here and watch my Comrads get pulled off one by one!" Lee shouted, glaring daggers at the rather childish Deidara. Deidara turned his head slightly, looking at Lee with full curiousity.

"Yeaaah...Hm? Who are you, un? Yeah.." he asked, tilting his head again in astonishment. Lee glared, proposing

"I am Rock Lee. And I...Hate your Guts!". Lee ran forward, swinging himself at Deidara, much like Naruto did. He was blinded by Rage, something you normally wouldn't see for this peaceful-natured young ninja. Deidara blinked, then pulled out a ball of clay and threw it into the ground. Lee paused, then went into a defencive stance. Deidara laughed, saying

"Yeah...Man oh man you're pretty serious arnt you, un? yeaaah.", though Lee ignored it. Lee then jumped upward, into the sky, and landed on Deidara's head, balancing. His ponytail swung back and forth and Deidara seemed to be in total confusion.

"Whaaaat, un! yeah!..." he bellowed, in complete rage. Lee used his head as a spring, and launched himself up and onto his clay-bird, as though he had no intention of even scratching Deidara at that moment, but later he would.

"Yeah! What are you doing you little punk, un! Yeah!" Deidara screeched, whirling around in anger, shaking his balled fist in the air at Lee. Lee then tackled the bird, and as it chirped in agony and rage.

Rock Lee then carefully made the procisions for his plan to work, and preformed the infamous "Konoha Senpū" upon the bird, which of course knocked the bird high into the air. Lee then punched the bird, hard enough to send it hurrling into Deidara, and breaking through the sealed boulder interance, where Gaara was being kept; leaving rubble and dust piling towards the entrance. Lee ran inside, most likely not done with his "Business" with Deidara he was going to Attend too, of course. Kakashi looked on in amazment, and Neji nodded his head in approval. Though, Gai beamed in a certain proudness, unlike the rest. Kakashi, Gai, and Neji quickly rushed in; but were stopped.

"What should i do with Naruto? If we take him in there, he might die from something he wont be able to protect himself from, and.." Tenten began, gulping. Kakashi thought for a moment, then stated clearly, and truthfully;

"bring him in anyway. You and Neji can protect him, and Gai and I will look for the Akatsuki leader. and Lee...i just don't know." . Tenten nodded, and began lifting Naruto, though she was adruptly stopped as someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a shocked gasp, and Kakashi, Neji, and Gai quickly turned around. Tenten was flailing about, biting the persons hand. It was none other then Zetsu, the one who resimbled that of a Venus Flytrap.

"You look very tasty," he whispered in her ear, frightening her; "I will have a wonderous time feasting on you, my sweet.". He licked her face, and let out a low-toned chuckle. Tenten began reaching for a Kunai knife, to stab him in the head, but he grabbed her arm, and twisted it so that it was broke broke. Tenten let out a agonizing shrill, clenching her teeth, trying not to cry. Neji, not liking the situation at all, Threw shuriken at all of Zetsu's weak points, or the points that would effect his fighting preformance the most, and attacked from his side.

While...

Lee entered quietly, looking around. The cave-like appearence of the place was very dark, and would be impossible to see in if it weren't for the candles inside and the new light pouring through the entry he had just made. Lee made sure to be careful; he had never been here before, and all he had known about the Akatsuki is that they were paired in twos, that Uchiha Itachi was a sharingan user, that Kisame had an incredibly large sword, that Deidara used Clay for "artistic" attacks, and that they were somehow all connected to no one other then Orochimaru himself. The rest, he had no clue, at all. Where there only around 10 akatsuki? 100? maybe even 1000? did they have special, inhuman powers? were they more powerful then the Kage's? Once again, he was utterly clueless of these questions, and didn't know where to even look for clues to these things, much less the answers themself. Lee crept through the darkness, listening carefully. He heard rustling, and movement of rocks clattering onto the ground. Lee's breath became quick and shallow as he listened carefully to all the sounds around him. He took note on not moving, for it would most likely give away his intrusion.

he saw a shadow shaped like Deidara nealing, over what looked like the bird, respectivly. Another shape he didn't recognize was standing next to Deidara, and they both exchanged words.

"yeah, i'll miss him, un...yeah..." murmured Deidara in a disapointed, regretful, and yet depressed tone.

"That Lee...yeah...the little punk will pay, yeah, for killing him, un..yeah!" he said in a inraged outburst, pounding his fists into the ground.

"My loyal bird is dead, beause of him, yeah, un!". The taller figure that Lee did not know mumbled his apalogees, and stated clearly, "Why don't you just kill him?". Deidara shuddered, and his shadowed head looked up to stare at the taller figure in astonishment. "Sasori Danna...yeah...you're right, i should...yeah, un...yeah, i'll show him what happens to people to mess with my bird, un yeah!.. I'll show him what a useless person he is, yeah! un!" Deidara shouted in triumph, feeling once again ever-so-on the ball. 'Sasori Danna' nodded his head, and remarked,

"He's in here right now, you know. You can tell him that and kill him afterward right now.". Lee silently gasped in horror, he was found out! Suddenly, torches were lit like magic, and the darkness perished under its wrath; revealing him, and revealing 'Sasori Danna' and Deidara.

"You, Rock Lee...yeah, un!" Deidara screeched, hatred beaming from his angered voice.

"You...**Nobody likes you, Everyone hates you! **un, yeah! Haven't you noticed how people have been avoiding you lately, un? Yeah. Thats because everyone hates your guts. You are a worthless ninja, you should be ashamed to call yourself one, yeah, un!" Deidara hissed, glaring at Lee. Lee was astonished at this. He got in a fighting stance once more, growling.

"You came here to save your little buddy Gaara, yeah? Eh, un, you need to stop lieing!_ Deep down, _you didnt come here for him, did you un? Yeah, you didn't, un. yeah. You just wanted to prove yourself to your Sensei and friends, yeah! un! Because they don't love you anymore. yeah. un." He continued, snarling in disgust.

suddenly, Deidara rushed forward at him, yowling "THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL DIE!" Then...

**End Chapter One.**

Gah..un. Shirus attempts at writing are horrible, un. But she really really tried un! TT and we all knew the "dark figure in the sky" was Deidara, and the "tall dark figure by Deidara" was Sasori, un. But, in the next new chapters, we reaalllyyy get into the romance and whatnot, un. O: and theres going to be quite a few twists, un. X3 If you thought this was atleast decent, but have some tips, Shiru would really like to hear them, un. xD because...yeah, un. o.o;;


End file.
